


Not Exactly Stereotypical

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guerrero manages to get Chance out of a dangerous situation... and reveals something about himself at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Stereotypical

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by hawk_dancing at the LJ comm Comment Fic. Basically, this is angelfic.

"I could really use some help here," Chance hissed. "I'm not sure how long I've got before they find me."

He heard a sigh over the comms. "I'm doing my best here, dude… can you get to the next floor up?"

"I think so, the stairwell's clear."

"Good. Get there as soon as you can."

Chance looked around, listening for any sign that his pursuers were close. Satisfied that the coast was still clear, he ran for the stairwell and up the stairs, where he found a locked door, a window that was bolted shut and no conceivable way out.

He tapped the comm unit in his ear. "Guerrero… there's no way out. All there is up here is a locked door."

"Relax, dude. I'll get you out."

Chance frowned. He'd heard Guerrero speak, but not over the comms. Turning, he saw his sometime partner behind him. Before he had time to say anything, Guerrero grabbed his arm and the next second they were standing in Chance's own apartment.

Guerrero let go and started walking towards the kitchen, but stopped when he realised Chance was staring at him.

"Problem?"

"Yeah… how did you…."

Guerrero sighed. "Angel, dude."

"As in…"

"As in I am one. No, I don't have wings, at least not that you can see. No, I do not have a harp, nor do I hang out on clouds. I'm just an angel. And because of that, I just saved your ass, so a little gratitude would be nice."

"Uh… um. Yeah, thanks for that. You're… really an angel?"

Guerrero paused for a second before answering that. "_Yes_, I'm really an angel…."


End file.
